Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technology of transmitting digital contents between electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Present methods for passing contact information involve exchanging paper business cards. Paper business cards generally provide fundamental information such as a name, e-mail address, telephone number and title. Therefore, some useful information such as a background, appointment calendar or product catalog cannot be provided on paper business cards. Moreover, paper business cards cannot be updated immediately when ones contact information has changed.
Owing to dramatic growth of portable electronic devices with built-in cameras, there are software or applications available for business card recognition using built-in cameras to take pictures of paper business cards, recognize contact information from the pictures and store contact information in a portable electronic device. Nevertheless, paper business cards are still required, and the contact information stored in the portable electronic device still cannot be updated immediately when contact information is changed.
Additionally, some electronic devices use near field communication (NFC) technology to transmit digital contents. However, this mechanism for transmitting information only applies to devices with NFC chips.